


Baby

by yoomina



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Falling In Love, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoomina/pseuds/yoomina
Summary: "what's with that expression?""no one warned me the babysitter is hot,"





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are angsty as hell, so let's see how this works out,

"Where are the keys?!"

Resting his arms on the kitchens island with an apple in one hand, Yoongi watches his mother run around the room, trying to get everything together.

Sighing, he holds the missing object up. "It was on the counter-"

"Yoongi!" she rushes over to him, her heels clicking on the tiles "Thank you sweety what would I do without..." her voice drifts off as her gaze lands on the clock "I'm gonna be late, honey you gotta do something for me," she turn to Yoongi with pleading eyes.

He raises a brow, biting into his apple.

"There's an address on the fridge," she says, digging trough her handbag for the money shes to pay "it's the babysitter's, you've to get Yunji ready and bring her-"

"What?" Yoongi looks up "no mom I-"

"I'm gonna be late," she rushes,  placing a kiss to Yoongi's forehead "give this to one of the boys there, she hands him a small envelope "Yunji has to be there at 8!" His mother takes one more quick look around the kitchen before running out.

Yoongi straightens up "It's half past 7!" he stares at his mother at the end of the hall, lost.

"Love you!" she rushes out the door.

"Aish, this woman..."

 

* * *

 

Yoongi looks around the pastel pink room, trying to make sense of everything. So far he's doing a pretty bad job.

"Oma?"

His gaze jumps to his sister, still half asleep, sat up on the little bed. Her hair looks like candyfloss, messy.

"Oma went to work," he mumbles, walking up to one of the white drawers and opening it.

A small whimper brings his attention back to the little girl. She's rubbing her eyes, seemingly on the verge of tears.

"Ah no, no," Yoongi jogs up to her "oma will be back," he picks her up "but today I'm bringing you to... uhm,"

Yunji looks up. "Obi?"

Yoongi stares at the 2 year old. He has heard that multiple times before, yet he's still confused as ever. "Yeah...them," he turns back to the drawer, examining it.

"Yeah," he hisses "we need some help..." he looks at his sister. She grins up at him.

* * *

 

 

  
Yoongi can hear the front door open and shut close. Yunji looks up from her cereal, milk dripping down her chin.

"Yoongi, what is so important that you wake me up at 7 fucki-"

"Kookie!" Yunji stands on her chair, flapping her large pajama shirt sleeves around. Her plastic cereal bowl almost flipped in the process.

Jungkook stops in his tracks, right at the kitchen door, slapping a hand over his sinful mouth.

Yoongi is in the middle of cleaning after his sister. She's small, but the mess she can create is gigantic. And all that just to make breakfast.

Jungkook gives his friend a questioning look.

"My mom had an early set schedule," Yoongi pauses his actions to look at Jungkook. "so you're helping me with this."

Jungkook sighs, now aware of why he's here at quarter to 8. Nevertheless there's a small smile at his lips as he walks up to the little girl. "Come on princess," he picks her up "let's get you dressed!"

Yoongi continues with cleaning the mess as the two leave, shouting a low "Thanks!" to Jungkook.

Not even 10 minutes later, Jungkook is downstairs with Yunji by his side.  
The girl is wearing a pair of thick white tights with baby blue shorts and a pink 'hello kitty' shirt. Comfortable and pleasing to the eye.

"Look at you," Yoongi picks her up, grabbing her jacket which he hung on one of the chairs to have it ready. "adorable."  
Yunji giggles, pushing her arm through the jackets sleeve.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Uhh," Yoongi looks up at Jungkook "There should be an address on the fridge," he fixes the girls jacket.

Jungkook walks up to the fridge, glancing from magnet to magnet and note to note. "Taehyung and Hoseok?" he asks.

Yoongi looks at him, confused. "What?" Yunji pushes at Yoongi's chest so he puts her down.

"I don't know," Jungkook pulls the note off "there are two names and an address beside it-"

"Obi!" The little girl wobbles over to Jungkook "Tae!"

The two boys look at Yunji "I guess that's it." Yoongi says.

 

* * *

  
"Here?" Jungkook looks back at the little girl in the rear of the car, sat in her mini seat.

The address led them to an apartment, one of the bigger ones in this district.  
Yoongi is convinced it's the right place, considering there's a large window at the 1st floor of the apartment with flower and butterfly stickers all over it, not to mention the kids running around inside. And they're half an hour late, Yoongi doesn't want to believe they got the wrong place.

Jungkook looks at Yoongi "Seems more like preschool,"

"Obi!" Yunji tugs at her belt.

Jungkook raises his hands in surrender "Alright," he reaches and unbuckles her belt.

Yoongi walks into the building, holding Yunji's hand. Finding the right door wasn't too big of an issue, considering it's baby blue in colour unlike all the other doors, plus Yunji practically ran towards it.

Yoongi picks the girl up, stopping at the door and knocking. The dull sound of laughter and shrieks becomes much clearer once the door opens.

"Hey, I-" Yoongi's gaze locks with the stranger's, instantly awestruck. He didn't quite expect what he's met with.

"Obi!" Yunji jumps out of Yoongi's arms, running up to the other boy.

The guy laughs, plush lips forming a heart shaped smile. He picks her up. "Hey there Princess,"  
Yunji grins at him.

"Sorry about the time," Yoongi pulls himself together, forcing his gaze away. "morning was kind of chaotic..."

The boy smiles at him. Yoongi could say he feels quite attacked. "Don't worry about it," he puts Yunji down.

The little girl jumps in glee, clumsily pulling her jacket off, her long, black hair flying in all directions.

The boy crouches beside her, helping with the jacket and then brushing her hair back. "Ponytail?" he tilts his head at her. Yunji aggressively nods her head, earning another laugh from him.

Yoongi finds himself oddly enticed in the sound.

"You're her father?" The boy glances up, pulling one of the multiple, colourful bobbins off of his wrists. They nicely contrast with his white t-shirt and pale blue jeans.

"Do I look that old?" Yoongi huffs, yet there's a smile at his lips. "Yunjis my sister."

"Ah, I hoped so," The other smiles lightly, tying the girl's hair up. "thought you looked a little too young." he stands up.

Yunji runs into the apartment and flops on the floor behind her babysitter, pulling her shoes off.

"So, you're Tae or Obi?" Yoongi chuckles.

The boy laughs again. "Obi," Yoongi finds his smile awfully charming. "but y'know, I'm Hoseok, for everyone but the kids,"

"Hoseok," Yoongi mumbles, a small smirk adoring his lips. "I'm Yoongi,"

"Hobi!" comes a much lower voice, somwhere from within all the screams. "I kinda need help here, dude,"

Hoseok glances into the apartment before looking back at Yoongi. "I should get back to work," he smiles "nice meeting you, Yoongi."

Yoongi takes a half turned step back, winking at the boy. "Pleasures all mine,"

He doesn't miss the way Hoseok bites his lip.


End file.
